As far as I am aware, there is no automatic instrumentation for controlling either the viscosity or the composition of glass produced in a glass furnace. Presently the operation of a glass furnace depends much upon the experience of the operator, and is truly an art. The analysis of the glass being produced in a furnace can only be had after the fact, so to speak, by taking samples to a laboratory and running an analysis thereon. Operators from experience, however, by observing temperatures and other characteristics of the furnace, can tell to some degree when the composition has gotten off, so to speak; and in many instances know what to do or what to add in order to bring the composition back into specification. In order to do this, the operator will observe the glass in the forehearth, the manner in which it is flowing, any froth on top of the molten glass, etc., and will then make certain changes which he has learned to do from past experience.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is the provision of a new and improved system whereby automatic instrumentation can be used to regulate either the composition or the viscosity of the glass being produced and cause it to have the desired physical properties and/or chemical composition that is desired.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of several preferred embodiments described with reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification.